


Guys Like Him

by SomewhatSlightlyDazed



Category: The Walking Dead (Comics), The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Fat Shaming, Fuckbuddies, Fucking, Hand Jobs, Handcuffs, Oral Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-15 03:07:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9216032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomewhatSlightlyDazed/pseuds/SomewhatSlightlyDazed
Summary: This is the second one-shot that I’ve written for Ash's 2K Writing Challenge!It’s a smutty, little story about Negan and Olivia that takes place after the events of All Out War (so, comic spoilers after this point!) while Negan is in jail. After messing up his bath schedule, Olivia has to get Negan clean all by herself. This, ironically, leads to both of them getting nice and dirty. If you know what I mean!





	

**Author's Note:**

> The lovely and talented Penitence (https://penitence.wixsite.com/meinewebsite) has taken the time to translate this into German, so non-English speakers can share in the Negan x Olivia goodness too. 
> 
> Check it out over here: https://www.fanfiktion.de/s/59e3b3040004cd9fdac3a88/1/Guys-like-him. 
> 
> Thank you so, so much again, you talented translator!

The sun was just beginning to rise as Olivia stepped onto the wooden deck that surrounded the front of her home, a cup of coffee in hand. Her bare feet hit the dew-slick, painted wood which was still cool from the night before. She took a sip from the mug clasped tightly in her hands, and inhaled the scent of lilacs that thickened the air with their scent, bringing a smile to her face. It was springtime in Alexandrea, and today was going to be a good day. She could tell by the way the birds sang in the trees while the sun’s rays painted the horizon a pale pink. Today was going to be good, and no one was going to mess it up for her.

Re-entering her home just long enough to slip on a pair of flats, Olivia finished the last sip of sweet, dark liquid in her mug before placing it in the sink. Her shoes made a soft whispering sound against the carpeted floor as she returned to the front door again, meaning to leave the house and start another day of work. She stopped suddenly and exclaimed, “Shoot! I almost forgot the keys again.”

She made her way to her bedroom on the second floor and briefly searched through a hamper filled with dirty clothes before finding the jeans she had been wearing the day before. Sticking a hand in the right, front pocket of the garment, her fingers found what they had been looking for: the keys to Alexandrea’s “jail”.

The jail was a vacant building on the outskirts of the small community that had been created to hold citizens who had transgressed the rules of their society.  Currently, only one cell was occupied. It sat in the furthest corner of the house’s basement and held their only long-term prisoner: Negan, the former leader of the Saviors.

In addition to her work tracking Alexandrea’s food, weapons, medications, and other resources, Olivia had also been charged with tending to Negan as needed. She was one of the few inhabitants of the community who could keep him under control during routine procedures like meals and haircuts. They had a history, and for some reason this had earned her a modicum of respect from him. On his good days.

Olivia shoved the keys deep into the pocket of her dress, a flowing floral number, and continued on her way out the door. Stopping first at the commissary, she boiled water for Negan’s usual breakfast of instant oatmeal and coffee. Today she chose a packet of Maple Brown Sugar oatmeal, his favourite flavour.

Pausing for a moment to consider the how sad it was that she couldn’t recall her last two pre-apocalypse boyfriends’ favourite kind of oatmeal (but she sure as heck knew _his_ ), Olivia emptied the contents of the packet into a container before pouring boiling water over them. She then grabbed the black coffee (coffee preference was another obscure culinary detail she knew about the man) and the finished oatmeal, before heading to the jail to make her delivery.

The dark-haired woman strode confidently toward her destination, enjoying the feeling of the sun warming her face as it rose higher in the sky. She began to hum a tune to herself as she went about her morning routine. By the time she got to the jail and unlocked the door, she was full-on singing to herself without even realizing it. That was how good this day was going to be.

“Sometimes I feel I’ve got to run away…I’ve got to get away from the pain that you drive into the heart of me,” she sang as she walked toward the door which lead to the basement, “The love we share seems to go nowhere…And I’ve lost my light…For I toss and turn I can’t sleep at night.”

As she descended the creaking steps which led to his cell, Olivia stopped singing, deciding that it was better not to give Negan any ammunition to ruin her day by making a snarky remark about her voice. Even though she knew he had no intentions of physically harming her to escape, she also knew that he could be a mean bastard who revelled in messing with people. Especially when they seemed to be having a good day.

“Why the fuck did you stop singing, sugar tits?” the question came from the darkness before she had even reached the bottom of the staircase. She chose to ignore the question, but blushed slightly knowing that he had heard her singing like an idiot.

“Breakfast is served,” she said nonchalantly, placing the container and mug on the floor as she prepared to open the cell so she could place the food inside where he could access it.

Negan, also disregarded her words as if they were having a completely different conversation, “You never told me you could sing. I love it when ladies sing to me. Sing me something else.”

Her eyes met his as the key turned in the lock. She attempted to keep her expression as neutral as possible, knowing that he was most likely messing with her yet again; she was determined to keep him from ruining such a perfect day.

The door swung open and she used her foot to gently slide first the oatmeal and then the coffee across the floor, her eyes never leaving his. She was ready to slam the door shut at any sign of movement. Once this was complete, she closed the door and securely locked it before turning to leave.

“Olivia,” his voice had taken on a rarely used pleading tone that caused her to turn back over her shoulder to look at him again, “Please stay with me, at least until I’m done eating. No one’s taken the time to fucking pay me a visit in the last week. A man gets lonely, you know”

“Yeah, I know. I’ll stay, but only until you’re done eating. So make it quick,” she sighed as she sat in the chair that had been placed across from the cell, likely by Carl or Rick.

“So, what’s it like out there today? It feels warm. Is it warm?” he inquired between sips of coffee.

“It’s actually beautiful out. Spring is finally here,” she said, her expression softening a bit. When he had first made an appearance in Alexandrea, Olivia had been terrified of the large, violent man who had killed one of their own and threatened their community. She recalled the helpless rage she had felt around him during the time that he was a free man. It was so hard to reconcile those emotions with what she felt now as she watched him eat his breakfast in a cell and beg for her company: Pity. And maybe even something like friendship. It was true that Negan was a monster, but it was also true that he could be charming all the same.

“I always fucking loved spring. All the flowers and shit. Fucking beautiful.”

She snorted at this, “Was that a direct quote from Shakespeare?”

“Ha fucking ha. You know what I mean,” he had polished off the last of the oatmeal and coffee, but remained seated on the cell’s cot, simply staring at Olivia, “Well, that was delicious. Should I get naked now, or should we wait until you clean the dishes?”

Olivia screwed her face up at the crude remark, “Ok, that’s enough of you for this morning. Give me your dishes and I’ll see you at lunch, smartass.”

“Me?” he asked feigning indignation, “A smartass? That’s a new one! And for the record, its bath time, baby. Don’t flatter yourself.”

“Shit!” she hissed under her breath. She had forgotten that today was one of his scheduled bath days, which she was also in charge of coordinating. These soapy excursions were not necessarily a huge undertaking, but they did require at least one more person to hold a gun on the prisoner in case he decided to try anything.

She considered her options, knowing full well that she had dropped the ball. A huge supply run had gone out just the day before and she had neglected to ask anyone to stay behind and help out with the bath. She could ask one of the builders, but they were going all out to get infrastructure built now that the ground had finally thawed.

 “Looks like that will have to wait a few days. I don’t think there’s anyone available to assist me today.”

“Are you fucking shitting me?” he rose to his feet, “No way. No. It’s been days since I’ve had a bath, Olivia. Days. This is totally unacceptable.”

“I know,” she mumbled.

“Then do something about this! Do you think Rick will be happy to hear that you’ve been mistreating the prisoners while he’s not looking?”

She recalled her last run-in with Rick, who had torn a strip off of her for losing the jail keys after they tumbled out of her pocket the previous fall. He had assured her that he would be watching her very closely and that any more mistakes with her jail duties could mean repercussions.

“Look, I’m sorry, but there’s nothing I can do.”

“Bullshit. There’s the basin in the corner. The tap’s right there on the wall. Just fill it with water and get me a bar of soap. I’ll be quick.”

She sighed for the second time that morning. _So much for a good day_ , she thought as the realization that she indeed had no choice but to give into his demands, or have Rick furious at her once he found out that it was her fault a bath wasn’t scheduled properly, “Fine. Promise you won’t try anything funny?”

“Olivia, baby, have I ever tried anything funny with you?” he asked.

She shot an incredulous look in his direction as she dragged the basin toward the tap to fill it with water, “Um. Yes? Several times.”

“What? No I fucking haven’t! What makes you say that?”

“Honestly? You don’t remember calling me fat to my face and then pretending to want to…how did you put that? Oh yes! “fuck my brains in”…the second time you met me. All within the span of two minutes,” she replied, shaking her head in disbelief, “Guess you screw with so many people that you must forget all of the stupid shit you say.”

“Olivia,” his voice was quiet again. She could have sworn that she heard actual hurt in it, but it must have been her imagination, “Hey, look at me, ok?”

She turned off the tap before facing the cell again, “What?” He was now standing before her, entirely nude with his large hands placed strategically over his crotch. There was a look on his face that she couldn’t quite place.

“Do you really think that I was just fucking with you when I asked to sleep with you?” he said, his eyes never breaking contact with hers.

She considered the question for a moment, “I mean…yes. Of course you were.”

“Why?”

“Because guys like you never mean it when they say things like that to girls like me. It’s always a joke, or a lost bet, or a dare from a friend. I know who you are. And I know who I am too,” she felt a lump rise in her throat.

She was upset, but not because she was ashamed of her appearance. Olivia had been heavy for most of her life and if the apocalypse hadn’t changed that, nothing would. She had come to accept her body, and didn’t even really mind thinking of herself as “fat”. It was stupid to get hung up on words when there were much bigger things to worry about now.

However, Negan’s comments to her during their second meeting had done damage to her. They reminded her of every bully who had ever mocked her for her size growing up. This, combined with her inability to tell him where to go and how to get there, made her feel powerless. It wasn’t until he had propositioned her for sex that she had snapped and slapped him against her better judgement that day. Miraculously, he had decided not to kill her for her actions, and she hoped that this trend would continue as she dragged the basin to the centre of the room and began searching for soap and a washcloth.

“Hey,” Negan’s voice retained the low rumble of approaching thunder, “You know that’s not true, right?”

“What?” she asked, growing annoyed with his interrogation. This was probably more mind games on his part to torture her for forgetting about the bath.

“It’s not true that a guy like me would only want to fuck a girl like you as a joke or a bet. I meant what I said…and I’m still 50% more into you after that little love tap you gave me after I asked,” he winked as she neared the cell.

Showing no reaction on her face, she held out a pair of handcuffs toward him, “Put these on your ankles.”

“Kinky.”

“Grow up!” she said, attempting to hide the faint smile that had crept into her expression.

Negan grabbed the handcuffs from her hands and did as she asked before taking the second pair, which was destined for his wrists.

“Good boy. That wasn’t so hard, was it?” she unlocked the cell again and led the naked man to the basin where he carefully stepped inside before plunking himself into the water, causing it to splash on her shoes, “Watch it! These are my good shoes.”

“Awe, you didn’t have to get all dressed up for me,” he said with a grin before pausing, “Hm. We might have a problem here.”

“What?” she asked, growing more impatient by the moment.

“I can’t really clean myself with my hands all locked up, can I?”

“Damnnit. I guess that honour will be bestowed upon me, won’t it?” she said grabbing the soap and washcloth before dunking them in the water and lathering the soap across his wide shoulders and down his back.

“Oh don’t act like this isn’t turning you on. I know it fucking is,” he murmured tilting his head up to meet her gaze. Olivia found herself blushing again in spite of her memories of less harmonious times with the man, “Mmm. That feels really nice, baby. We should do this more often. It’s been a while since I knew the touch of a lady.”

“Right. I bet you’re really hurting,” she said with an eye roll as she moved to his font to spread the suds across his chest and arms. She was standing over him and his head was level with her stomach.

“I am. If you don’t believe me, look down.”

Against her better judgement, Olivia did look down and was shocked to see the tip of his cock breaking the surface of the water.

“See? I wasn’t joking. I’m totally into this. As long as you are, of course,” his eyes searched her face for a sign.

Olivia had prepared herself for any number of prison break scenarios with him, but an erection was something she had never thought she would have to deal with. Certainly not with Negan anyway.

“I-I…um…” she stuttered.

“You can touch it, if you want to. I can’t stop you anyway.”

“Are…are you sure you want me to? This isn’t a joke?”

“For the last time, I’m 100% serious. Please touch me,” his dark eyes peered into hers and she found herself entirely unable to do anything other than slide a hand down his torso as he reclined back in the basin, letting out a slight moan as her hand finally made contact with his cock, “Fuck. It’s been a long time since anyone’s done that. Feels really nice.”

Olivia could feel herself getting excited at the prospect of fooling around with the man after years of thinking that he had no interest in her. Although she found him to be crude, she had to admit that he was attractive. The more she thought about it, the more she found that she rather enjoyed the idea of “fucking his brains in”, as he had offered to do to her so long ago.

Bringing her face downward, she let her lips meet his as he stretched himself toward her. Her hand gripped his length more firmly and began to move in and out of the water. Moans, louder this time, escaped his mouth as she stroked him.

She broke off the kiss before asking, “Should I take my dress off?”

A growl rumbled in his throat as he answered, “Fuck yes! I would love that, baby.“

Retracting her hand for a moment, Olivia unzipped the back of her frock and let it fall to the floor. She had thankfully chosen her cute black bra and panties today, a marvel considering how scarce nice underwear had become.

“Wow!” he bit his lower lip as he looked her up and down, “You look good enough to eat. Would you like that? Want me to eat your pussy?”

She smiled sweetly at him and straddled either side of the basin, bringing herself close to his mouth and savouring the sight of him peering up from between her legs. He craned his neck, bringing out his tongue to trail over the crotch of her panties, sending a shiver through her body. She tilted her head back and let out a low moan as his tongue traced a circle around her slit.

“Now, if I weren’t all tied up, those panties would be on the ground already. But given the circumstances, you’ll have to give me a hand with that, my dear,” he said.

Olivia quickly obeyed his commands and practically tore off the one remaining piece of fabric standing between her clit and his mouth. Once she was exposed in front of him, Negan brought his lips to meet her wet opening, gently sucking her clit into his mouth as his tongue continued to swirl around it. Olivia moaned deeper this time and brought her hands to grasp at his wet hair, positioning him perfectly to hit her sweet spot.

He expertly alternated between sucking and licking broad strokes around her most sensitive area until she was close to exploding. He brought his mouth, now wet with her juices away and mumbled, “You know, if you take me out of this tub thing, you could ride me on the cot.”

Olivia’s eyes gleamed as she swung a leg over the basin so that she stood on his left side. She helped him to his feet, taking in the rivulets of water that cascaded over his muscles. She led him out of the water and across the floor to the cell, keeping the handcuffs on him. He lay down on the cot as Olivia slid on top of him, positioning her opening just over his cock. She ground her hips down onto him, feeling herself being filled up by his length, before bringing her fingers to circle her throbbing clit as she began to bounce up and down in his lap.

“Holy fucking hell, that’s amazing!” he gasped as his breathing quickened in time with her movements. She moaned deeply as her hips swivelled around, taking him as deep inside her as she could before raising herself up once more and then crashing down on him again.

“I hate to say it, but this might not last as long as usual,” he said in between moans and grunts, “It really has been a fucking long time, and you feel so good, baby. Just don’t judge me, ok?”

Olivia moaned deeply again as her fingers increased their pace, turned on by the fact that she was close to bringing both of them to orgasm. After a few more minutes of this, she felt her walls contract around him as her vision blurred and pleasure shot through every muscle in her body.

After a moment, she removed herself from him, deciding that it might be better to finish him off by hand. Grabbing hold of his cock once again, this time she began stroking him with a fast, hard pace that caused his breath to catch in his throat as his eyes clenched shut at the sensation.

“Oh fuck me, baby. That’s perfect,” he gasped, “Please don’t stop.

She continued the unrelenting speed until she felt his muscles tense and a loud, guttural groan escaped his mouth. He released himself across his own stomach, and her pace began to slow until she was sure he had finished. They lay with her still straddling him, breathing heavily, and savouring the final twinges of their orgasms.

“Well,” said Olivia, looking him up and down, “Looks like you’d better get back in the tub. You’re a mess.”

“And whose fault is that?” asked her prisoner with his eyebrows raised.

“I’d say it’s 50/50 you and me. But that’s just my opinion,” she smiled down at him before standing, “Let’s get you clean and never, ever tell Rick about any of this. Agreed?”

“Honey, I think I’d be in as much trouble as you would. My lips are sealed. Plus, if I tell Rick, he’d never let you come back and play with me again, would he?”


End file.
